Cruel Fate
by Bellona
Summary: Two stories of the final struggle tied together: one Aku and the other Jack. *Finished*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Samurai Jack characters are the property of Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network. Song lyrics, Prayer, belong to Disturbed.

****

Author's Note: I don't want people to get the wrong idea that I'm making Jack out to be some weakling. Yes, Jack is indeed a strong character on the series but even the strongest individual can have a breaking point if pushed hard enough. He's only human. Now, on with the fic. ^_^

****

Aku's Story

Deep within his lair Aku sat at his throne gazing idly at the crackling flames before him. Displayed in front of him was the samurai journeying through another part of the world, The Red Wasteland, continuing with his pointless quest. Aku knew what the man was looking for. There had been rumors in the land of another stone that could possibly grant a wish of anyone's desire. A smirk formed over the demon's face. If only the samurai could figure out who had started the frivolous notion. He watched as the man was surrounded by bounty hunters, robots, and as usual Jack eliminated them all. The demon scowled at the irritating sight. However, the rage dissipated when he saw the man enter the cave where the supposed jewel lay in wait. Aku's laugh echoed throughout the lair at the face Jack made when he found that the cave empty.

"Poor, poor samurai," Aku taunted, knowing the man could hear his voice. "The loss of bounty hunters and robots was well worth just to see that dumbfounded look on your face." Jack whipped around, face contorted from the effort to suppress the growing fury. "Did you really think such a jewel existed? How stupid are you? Wait, don't answer that. I all ready know the answer." He laughed harder at the samurai cursing his name. "Such a waste too, huh warrior? After all, you have spent nearly two weeks out in that wasteland only to come across nothing. All you have gained from this journey is more misery. Let me give you a hint, samurai: do not always listen to what is said for you never know who was the first to speak them." He snorted. "But I'm not that cruel to leave you without a parting gift. You will find a pleasant surprise when you step back outside."

The moment the samurai stepped outside another army of droids, larger and more destructive again swarmed he then the last the man had encountered. A pleased smile came over the demon's face as he saw the samurai start to weaken in his resolve and physical strength. The satiated grin grew as the robots completely swamped him. Although in the end he managed to destroy them he was left with brutal injuries.

"Ah, samurai, the passing of time is starting to take affect on your body," Aku said. "You grow old, weary, and your mental status will soon crumble."

The samurai limped off into the dead forest, not bothering to hide his grief-stricken face. The man was heading for a village in the far distance.

(Another dream that will never come true, just to compliment your sorrow.)

Aku slammed his fists on the edge of his throne. The villagers had welcomed the samurai with open arms despite the wanted posters splattered around their town. To make matters worse they had tended to his wounds, even offered him room and board. The demon was infuriated. The village was wantonly disobeying his laws under his very nose. He wouldn't tolerate their insolence anymore. The demon rose when something else caught his eye. There was a young woman taking care of the samurai. Sitting back down he studied their behavior and cracked another grin.

"I think it's time to add another blow to the samurai's heart," Aku snickered.

He vanished from the throne room and didn't appear at the village outskirts until he was certain the samurai was good distance so there would be no interference, not until the damage had been at least. The sky around him reddened and the villagers flocked from their houses at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Viewing the pestilence before him, the demon let out a low rumble of laughter. They made it so easy for him; all the male settlers were present for him to deal with while the women and children remained hidden in their huts with the exception of one particular woman.

"Why are you here Aku?" one dared to ask.

"Is that the proper respect you show to the almighty Aku?" he snarled. Some of the people quailed, buckled to their knees to appease him but it was too late for that. The demon gazed about the area and found what he was looking for, standing a few feet from him. "I couldn't help but notice that you had a samurai here by the name of Jack. Are there not posters of his face around this village telling you that he is a wanted man?" The crowd murmured. "You aided a criminal and you know the laws of Aku, what penalty must be given to those that refuse to comply with my laws! Death!" 

The demon's eyes lit in a blaze and the yellow beams shot forth toward the people. Most were burnt to a crisp right then and there but there were a few that managed to allude the deadly fire, attempting to flee into the woods. Another heated ray was shot out causing a line of flames to block the survivor's escape route. The people who were still alive were now trapped in a ring of fire. Aku lowered his hand in the center of the fire and took hold of what he was looking for, making sure to prevent his capture kept quiet as to not draw attention. There would time for her screams later. 

He watched in amusement as the villagers cried out to him for mercy and when realization hit that he was not going to aid them. He watched in amusement as some of the wretched souls passed out from smoke inhalation as the raging fire slowly consumed others. He watched in amusement as the flames ascended upon the houses and the shrill cries of terror began to sound.

Aku's head shot up when he spotted someone at the edge of the village. It was Jack. The samurai had returned and was now watching in horror, as the village became a flaming wreck. The demon smirked. His was trap was about to work.

"Why Jack, how nice of you to drop by just to see me enact justice on this worthless village," Aku chuckled. The man's eyes were smoldering and the demon knew how to react to it. "And to think, samurai, it is all your fault for this tragedy. You are the cause of their suffering. Listen, Jack. Can you still hear the cries of agony elicited from the houses? Of course, those ones are from women and children since all the men have been eliminated. Listen to their damned cries. It is by your hand that they pay."

The samurai looked as if he was about to topple over and he grasped at his head, as if trying to drown out the cries. The man's resolve was failing and the demon played on it.

"Aw, is this painful for you?" Aku asked, mocking sympathy. "I suppose it is since you have lived through this before. Remember, your own home catching fire? Even as little as you were you can still recall the cries of your people ringing in your ears to this very day. That was your doing as well and now you are responsible for another." His eyes narrowed. "You couldn't save your people then and you can't save these ones. You are too weak."

The samurai was pressing against his ears harder.

(Another life that I've taken from you, a gift to add on to your pain and suffering. All the cries you're beginning to hear trapped in your mind, and the sound is deafening.) 

The man suddenly leaped over the billowing flames and ran from house to house. Wherever he could hear a plea for help he tried to reach but the wall of fire increased at every doorstep he approached preventing him from entering. Aku ate up the pleasing sight of the frustrated samurai. He continued to manipulate the flames to thwart any rescue attempt. The game soon grew tiring and Aku decided it was time to play another one.

"Look what I have saved, though, samurai!" Aku bellowed. When the man gazed at him the demon drew out his hand, revealing the woman he had been with earlier. "Recognize her? I can see why you have grown fond of her. She is quite pretty. Ah, how wonderful it is to see...love...blossoming in your heart. That is what you would call it, right?" The samurai's eyes widened and barked a command. "What is that warrior? Oh, you want me to let her go? Do you truly want that?" The man cursed at the demon. "Very well samurai. I will be more then willing to grant your command."

Aku's teeth gleamed in joy as Jack caught on and voiced too late for him to stop. Aku positioned his hand over one of the burning houses and slowly loosened his fingers. The woman cried out and fell through the thatch roof into the blazing fire. The demon roared with merriment as Jack gave a strangled howl. There was a cry from the house; the woman was still alive even after her drastic fall. Hearing this the samurai ran toward the dwelling. However, Aku wasn't about to let the warrior reach the abode to save her. He slammed his full weight in front of Jack, causing the samurai to fall back from the violent tremors.

"Do not bother with her samurai, it is too late," Aku snarled. "I have now chosen that this be the time for our final battle." Though he was still leery of the magical sword he would take out the samurai nonetheless. The cries from the household died away along with the countless others. "There is no hope left for you in this world. Your time here on your pathetic quest has finally ended with your failure." 

A feeling of triumph was growing inside the demon. Tears were flowing down Jack's cheeks at the loss of life around him.

(Another nightmare about to come true, will manifest tomorrow. Another love that I've taken from you lost in time on the edge of suffering. Another taste of the evil I breed will level you completely. Let me enlighten you.)

The battle between the two beings was fierce. However, Aku had the upper hand. He was well rested, unlike the warrior, and the heat and smoke of fires did no damage to him. Strength was fading from the warrior, still weakened from the previous battle a few days ago, and the bitter smoke was filling his lungs. The warrior was slashing madly at the demon, doing anything possible to get away from the streaming smoke. Aku could see the samurai weakening and did everything he could to keep Jack from breaking away from the death trap. Debris from the settlement was falling everywhere, nearly striking the samurai on several occasions. The fight persisted.

Finally, there came a break for the demon. Distracted momentarily by the falling timber Jack leapt to his side, averting his eyes from Aku. It was all the demon needed to make a strike. He was sliced around his belly and when he toppled to the side his back was heavily slashed. Aku rained claw after claw upon Jack until he became semi limp and the sword was out of his reach, a mere feet away. Lowering his head to eye level with the samurai, the demon laughed. The look of the fallen warrior was priceless.

"Well, samurai, where is your precious hope and strength now eh?" Aku sneered. "I wonder, warrior, what thoughts run through your head as you lie there staining the ground with your blood. Are they thoughts of doom, fear, regrets, or failure? I suppose they are all streaming through that insignificant mind of yours. What a meaningless life you have lived and it all ends tonight. Goodbye, insolent samurai."

Aku's claw stretched and the nails grew in length, producing fingers that appeared more knife-like. The demon brought his hand down on the samurai's back, intent on slicing him in half, and when he made the contact with the limp body below his eyes went wide.

Next: Jack's Story, which will be more in depth.


	2. Jack

****

Disclaimer: Song lyrics, Home and Excess Baggage, belong to Staind.

****

Warnings: Violence and not the ending you would expect.

****

Author's Note: The 'you' parts refer to Aku.

****

Jack's Story

(I force myself through another day, can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything right in my face.) 

For nearly two weeks Jack had ventured in the desolate wasteland with little food and water. The area around him was covered in red sand and the few trees that did remain were dried and cracked. Even through the hunger and thirst he was driven by the urge to find the magical gem that could lead him home. However, it was a rumor that he had overheard in a tavern and he was beginning to doubt the jewel's existence, at least his gut was anyway. 

Stopping in his footsteps, the samurai lifted his head and gazed at the horizon. A small cave cluster was scattered with a long stretch of woods behind them. Excitement, anticipation, both emotions were growing in his body. It was tempting to just bolt into the cave to retrieve the stone but he knew better. There could be a trap set up somewhere.

Taking another step forward the dead brush around him rumbled and split as robots piled out followed by swarms of bounty hunters. Jack drew out his katana, the blade glittering in the sunlight. As the small army approached he launched himself into the air and slashed down, wiping out several forces. The samurai landed on the ground and spiraled on his feet, spinning the blade in full circle, which resulted in more eruptions of shattering metal. More scuttled toward him and he ran in direction of the other division as the one behind him opened fire, sending a spray of bullets at him. The moment he saw the other unit ready to take aim he leapt into the air. Both lines of droids opened fire, resulting in their destruction at their own hands. The bounty hunters came next and soon their blood soon spilled into the earth. 

Once finished entered the cave with renewed enthusiasm. The jewel had to exist if Aku had it so heavily guarded. He came to a dead end and searched relentlessly but found nothing. There came a mocking voice in his head. Aku.

"What do you want demon?!" Jack yelled, temper slipping. He fought hard to keep his anger in check but his patience was wearing thin. The long journey had worn him down. "Why do you plague my mind?" 

Insult after insult came. He stormed away from the spot, realizing what was lying in wait outside, anguish filling his heart that yet another chance to return to his time had been thwarted by his own stupidity. He should have known better then listening to a rumor. Two weeks had been wasted on his quest; two weeks that could have been spent somewhere else that may have produced something worthwhile. Sadness was flooding into his heart. Memories of home were starting to return.

(And I hide all the pain that I've gained with my wisdom, from you.)

Weariness was sweeping over him and it altered his performance in battle. In the end his was triumphant but he had suffered from injuries. His back was deeply gashed, oozing blood down the back of his robe, and there was a bullet wound in his left thigh. He kneeled to the ground in disbelief. Never had he taken this much abuse at the hands of robots and bounty hunters. 

The demon's ominous voice returned and taunted him further, calling him weak and old. For once, Jack didn't argue with the statement. Though he was still young he wouldn't remain that way and it did seem the effects of aging were starting. He cursed himself for the failure. Fighting back tears, he limped into the forest behind the caves. Disoriented from his wounds, he had no clue where he was going. Any place was better then where he was.

(And I'm eaten alive, by what I hold inside. All the things that I live with, I can't easily hide.)

For days he traveled in the woods even with the extent of his injuries. Although he had tended to his wounds he was unable to properly clean them and to make matters worse the bullet was lodged deeply in his flesh. On several occasions, driven mad at the sensation of the shell rubbing against the insides of his thigh, he stopped in attempt to pry it out but it was far too painful and he only seemed to damage the tender flesh further. 

He moved on until he collapsed from fever. Even with the ascending sleep he did not rest easy. Dreams were filtering into his mind. Dreams of his homeland a burning wreck and the cries of his people calling out to him. Wave after wave of pain flooded into him driving him to the point of screaming. Everything became dark then.

Jack awoke to find himself in lying in a soft bed instead of the hard ground. The room around him was plain in decor. The walls were beige to match the curtains surrounding only two windows and there was a wooden door in front of him. Rising from the bed he found that he was disrobed, leaving him only in his undergarments. The magical sword was a few feet away from him. The wound around his thigh was bandaged and if felt as if the bullet had been removed. Groping at his back he felt the open cuts stitched shut.

The door suddenly opened making him whip around. There was a woman standing in the doorway, also seeming startled. Jack felt something stir within him at the sight of her. Her hair was ebony, freely running down to her waist, and her eyes were chocolate brown.

"Good evening sir," the woman said. "We have been worried about your recovery."

"We?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, the entire village of Mishwallow," the woman answered. "I found you out in the woods in such a dreadful condition that I had no choice but to bring you back. Some of the elders aided in tending your injuries, which could have turned fatal. Infection was starting to fester. You have been here for about two days now sleeping."

"I thank you for your kindness," Jack said, "but could I have my clothes back?"

"Oh, those were bloodied so you wouldn't them back," the woman said, shaking her head. "But I managed to make you a new one." She handed him the robe. "By the way, my name is Iris. What's your name?"

"People call me Jack," the samurai answered, placing the robe on.

"Nice to meet you Jack," Iris chirped. "Once you feel comfortable you're more then welcome to come out in the dining room for supper. It won't be served for about an hour so you can wander about the village. No one will mind. We enjoy having company, especially someone like you samurai."

She winked and left the room. Jack soon followed, entering a small living area that housed tiny oven in the corner and a table in the middle. 

"Excuse me, but is this your entire house?" Jack asked.

Iris nodded. "Yes. There is only one bedroom and the bathhouse is out back. I live here alone. Go out and explore the village if you wish though you won't see much. Everything is small here. We don't have much."

The samurai stepped outside and found what she said to be fact. The houses were nothing more then mere huts barely large enough to house more then two people. Kids were running along the mud street playing a game of tag while the adults were scampering about at the markets. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he came across a wanted poster with his face on it. Glancing around he saw that similar ones were plastered all over the place. Feeling uneasy he made his way back to Iris' hut. The woman was setting up a pot on the table with bubbling stew.

"I assume you know that I am a wanted man," Jack said.

"Yes, of course, the whole village knows," Iris answered. "Don't fear though. Aku will not be informed of your arrival here. We are one of the few villages that want Aku to be destroyed. The only people that disagree are the ones that live the good life in the cities while folk that make an honest living wallow in poverty. Tales of your adventures and mission travel far samurai. Your presence is most welcome here."

"Unfortunately, I must leave as soon as possible," Jack said. "If Aku learns that I am staying here...."

"Oh he won't," Iris interrupted. "Take a seat and have a bite to eat. You look famished."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. The woman's behavior was suspicious as well as the rest of the village. He began to back away.

"I really must be going," Jack pushed.

"Oh please stay for a little longer," Iris begged.

A frown formed over his face. There was something familiar flashing in the woman's eyes. His features softened. He knew now. The woman was lonely. He could relate to her feelings. All his life he had been wandering, never staying in one place long. It never gave him the chance to build strong relationships with anyone. There was emptiness inside him that he longed to fill. He snapped out of the trance, knowing all too well what he had to do. It was impossible to fill that void in this time period, to become involved with someone from the future. The only love he could ever have would be in his own time, own land. No matter his feelings he had to move on.

The woman before him was beautiful and he couldn't deny the attraction he felt, however, thoughts of Ikra flooded his mind and once again he dismissed any trust for the woman along with the village. 

"I must leave," Jack repeated. "I once again thank you for everything you and your people have done for me."

He bolted out the door ignoring the heartrending face gazing after him. Racing through the village he disregarded the people staring and calling after him. Soon he was in the woods now pacing himself. The village was a far distance and there was no sign of anyone pursuing him. A pang of guilt came over him.

'Could it be that I have misjudged those people? Could I have misjudged her?' Jack pondered. 'No, no, it had to be a setup by Aku....I'm sure. So why is it that I keep doubting myself?'

He hated the doubts, distrusting people but he no choice to feel otherwise when he was trapped in Aku's malignant world of misery.

(And because of you I've had to walk away from everything.) 

Sighing he sat near a rotting tree stump unable to push himself any further. His mood had taken a turn from for the worse. Normally the feelings of depression were easily shoved aside but this time it was becoming too overwhelming. No longer could he hide the emotions surging within him. Frustrated, his cheeks turned beet red and his eyes stung bitterly. He fought hard to suppress the tears but they came down in a misty drizzle, splattering to the ground as they dripped from his chin. Memories of his home and people were out of control in his mind. The world he was in was miserable and he hated every inch of it. He only wanted things to be as they were before the demon had come into his life. He only wanted to be home again. Nothing more, nothing less.

(And I'm so sick of this place and this taste in my mouth.)

There was a loud crash in the distance and the sky turned a dark, threatening red. The samurai gazed up from his perch to view something flaming around the horizon and the moment he saw it his heart thudded loudly and time seemed to stand still. The village of Mishwallow was consumed in flame. A dark shape also caught his eye.

Jack leapt from ground and raced toward the perilous settlement. It was a trap, he knew, but he had to help the inhabitants. He kept running until he came to the edge of the village where he found it a flaming mass. Through the blaze he could make out figures on the ground, slowly burning to ash. Some were still twitching with the fight for life but they were too far gone for Jack to aid them. Only a small portion of the people was present in the ring of fire. He could not see the rest. Immediately he thought of Iris. Suddenly the looming shape came into plain view Aku.

The demon was toying with him, trying to make him think back to the old days of his village, and it worked. Jack recalled his village burning the same way this one was. The screams of his people still seem fresh. Covering his ears, he grimaced at the cries growing louder in his head. So many things were coming back to haunt him and he couldn't bear it. 

Then he came back to reality at the sound of Aku's loathsome voice. The screams were all too real. His eyes widened in shock. The demon had just admitted the location of the woman and children. He couldn't believe it. They were being burned alive.

Crying out he jumped over the walls of fire, risking his own life, to land in the middle of the ring to aid the remaining people. In the hut in front of him he could out a tiny woman near the window holding an infant. He bolted toward the weeping woman but the flames abruptly rose in front of him, preventing him from reaching the house. The image of the woman in the window was still present but the flames spreading in the household encircled her and she collapsed to the floor along with the child in a burning heap.

Jack glared up at the demon. It was obvious Aku was manipulating the fire with his will, making his task the more difficult. He tried another house but the same results followed. The cries around him were starting to quiet leaving him in a panicked state. The people around him were dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt helpless.

"Look what I have saved, though, samurai!" Aku bellowed. "Recognize her? I can see why you have grown fond of her. She is quite pretty. Ah, how wonderful it is to see...love...blossoming in your heart. That is what you would call it, right?" 

Jack gazed up to view the demon holding the struggling Iris. His heart sank at the sight of her tear stained cheeks and frightened eyes. 

"Get out of here Jack!" Iris screamed. "Get out while you still can! Forget about me! There's nothing left you can do! Leave at once so you can live!"

The demon clenched his hand, causing the woman to stop her words and gasp for air. Aku chuckled and drew out his long, red tongue to give a nauseating lick to the woman's face. Hatred steamed in Jack's mind at the revolting act.

"Release her at once Aku!" Jack screamed, waving his sword menacingly at the demon.

"What is that warrior? Oh, you want me to let her go? Do you truly want that?" 

Jack cursed him. 

"Very well samurai. I will be more then willing to grant your command."

All too late did Jack realize what the demon was about to do. Before he could react Aku dropped Iris into one of the enflamed huts, sending her crashing through the straw roof to the hard floor below. Jack strode toward the building but Aku landed in front of him and the vibrations sent the samurai sprawling. Catching his balance he gazed around to find another way to reach the woman but every time he made a move the demon mimicked him. It was impossible for him to get to the house and even if he did make it the woman would be dead. His chest heaved from sobs of despair. Aku was mocking him again but the words drifted by as his mind swam with other thoughts.

'If only I had stayed a while longer I could have prevented this disaster,' Jack thought to himself. 'I would have been able to save these people from this miserable end. I would have been able to save Iris.'

He gazed back up at the demon, face contorted with pure rage and hatred. His face was stained with fresh tears and his eyes were turning bloodshot. So, the demon had finally challenged him to a final battle. Jack gladly accepted.

(And I'm left here with nothing, nothing to live for, but you.)

The battle was a lot more strenuous then Jack had anticipated. His old wounds had weakened him and he barely kept up with the raging Aku. Flaming debris was slamming to the ground around him, making the fight even more difficult. One wrong move and he could be burned alive. The black smoke was sliding into his nostrils and filling his lungs. It was making him cough violently and he knew that if he didn't make it to fresh air he could easily pass out.

He tried to back away from Aku but the demon seemed to catch onto his plan and prevented him from getting far. A burning log fell near him and he jumped to the side, taking his eyes off of Aku. By the time the samurai looked up the claws were all ready descending upon him quickly. The claws grazed across his stomach and when he reeled across the ground the claws sliced into his back. Blow after blow was delivered in a frenzy. His head was whipped back and forth at the powerful blows and he became dizzy. The sword he held was knocked from his hands and he went limp.

Aku ceased his attacks to lower himself to the samurai's level. He was taunting Jack.

(It's not easy to hide, all this damage inside. I'll carry you with me 'til I'm not alive.)

  
As the samurai laid there in a puddle of his flowing blood realization came upon him. There was only one purpose for him now. He would free the world of Aku's torment and in the end he himself would freed. 

Howling he stretched his arm toward the sword, managed to grab it, and spun around on his back. Aku's claw came down on him but the demon had left his chest exposed. The samurai swung and met his mark. The blade pierced the demon's chest, leaving him gapping wide eyed. At the same time Aku's claws fell upon Jack, slicing him in the belly. The samurai jerked at the burning agony and glared down at his stomach. The damage had been done. He was split open, freely bleeding. Jack's arms fell limply to the ground, letting the sword remain embedded in the curling chest of Aku. The demon collapsed against the ground slowly withering away, hissing in agony. Tears streamed down the samurai's face as he grunted in pain. Locking eyes, demon and man, gazing deep within themselves. They stayed that way far into the night until the fire slowly turned to embers; until Jack's heaving chest began to still and Aku was nothing more then a dark puddle on the ground. The world had finally been freed from Aku's tyrannical reign but in doing so had lost the protection of the samurai. Sobbing, he closed his eyes to the growing darkness and drew his last breath.

(I just wish I was back home.)

The darkness vanished from Jack's eyes and bright light came over his vision. A feeling of warmth and comfort tingled through his body. He opened his eyes and gasped in wonder. The sight of his land, restored to its original beauty, filled his vision. In the rays of the shining sun he could make out two figures, a man and a woman. Immediately recognizing the two he bolted toward them and wept tears of joy. Two sets of loving arms were his welcome. Another figure waiting for him in the distance but he would reach her later. 

At long last the samurai was home and reunited with his lost family. All memories of Aku and the torment he had suffered disappeared. Final peace had come to him.

"You have made us proud my son. Welcome home."

End


End file.
